With the evolution of increasingly sophisficated tools for data collecfion and analysis, research activities using these tools becomes more of a collaborative effort as specialists are needed for the development and application of instrumentafion into scientific research systems. The Instrument Development Laboratory Core (IDL) supports IDDRC Research Affiliates and other IDDRC Core units in acquiring, integrating, and maintaining research instrumentation systems. Instruments in the modern context may include physiologic and behavioral sfimulafion and response monitoring equipment, audio, video, and medical imaging recording and analysis systems, electrical, chemical, and environmental control systems, monitoring and measuring equipment, computer, electronic, and electromechanical devices for managing experiments, and systems for gathering, managing, analyzing, and archiving research data.